routethirteenfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne
"The world's filled with hopes. Wouldn't you say?" ''- 'Wayne''' Wayne is a protagonist of Route 13 and is a member of Team Ragnarok. He has a very close relationship with Sky and is always seen by the human boy's side ever since they were both young. He is the younger brother of Jasper, who he used to be at odds with before the Serperior finally had his change of heart. Design Appearance Wayne is a Snivy, which is a reptilian Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body is green in coloration, while it has a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it also has yellow markings around its large eyes. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resemble leaves or small wings, as well as a fleur-de-lis when viewed from the back, and give Snivy the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it has fully-developed limbs. Its slender arms are the same green color as the rest of its body and have three fingers, while its tiny feet match its underside in coloration and have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail. Wayne proudly wears his repurposed Team Rocket shirt in the name of Team Ragnarok, along with a pair of air tanks on his back and a large cloak when on assigments. Wayne likes to also casually wear the shirt at times, even if he's just heading out or running errands. Personality Wayne is, a majority of the time; very charismatic and witty. He can come off as rude at times, even when he doesn't exactly intend to be rude, in which case he can become quite apologetic. He has a habit of bragging, and getting in people's faces. However beneath his quirky exterior is a very outgoing, understanding, and compassionate Snivy. Wayne knows he's strong, and isn't afraid to use his excessive strength either. In fact, he's alarmingly powerful; able to stop attacks from things much larger than him in their tracks, or lift things much, much larger than him. His reasoning skills are top notch, though this mainly comes from dealing with his older brother at such a young age and their clashing ideals. Despite his jolliness, Wayne can be very insecure, and is haunted by deep emotional triggers, and losses he still hasn't moved past. However, he puts all this aside, and buries himself in a mask of pride for the sake of getting the job done. He's not perfect, he's not invincible, his otherworldly strength can only get him so far, and even then he can still break down. He's unstable at best, and this is his weakness. When no one's there, Wayne tries to vent everything out through or on rare occassion; an alcoholic drink (he does not get intoxicated, however). For the longest time, Sky was the only one that knew about either of these. In fact when Wayne takes one of his drinks, Sky smokes a cigarette, and they talk. He's very attached to Sky in particular, being the human's best friend and vice versa as he was the first true companion he made after losing his home and his kin, and knowing the boy since they were both little; growing up together. He takes after the boy in many traits and aspects, and always stands by his side just like Sky always stands by his. He very much loves his teammates, Castelia City, and the region he calls his home, and would do anything to preserve all of it. Traits Wayne possesses the uncanny ability to form Leaf Blades from his wrists almost in the style of a katar, and is Wayne's preferred method of dealing critical blows to enemies. Aside from their cutting ability, Wayne is also able to use them for parrying and blocking due to their stability and sturdiness. Wayne also possesses seemingly otherworldly physical strength, able to lift things or outright stop attacks or force back opponents much much larger than he is. The most notable example of this is when he was able to lift Tron, a Giratina by the tail and throw him up, over and past himself, albeit using every bit of energy he had and shortly fainting after the fact. Biography History soon Trivia * Category:Characters